


Dancing

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Series: Doing Something Right [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to find Blaine dancing in the living room with their 5 year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> for a visual reference, I used this gif on tumblr http://media.tumblr.com/c66e2f6051b16e7891ef0835c5e17f83/tumblr_inline_mpwgk4iWuT1qz4rgp.gif
> 
> In this installment, Zoey is 5 and Maddie is 2 months old.

If there was one thing Kurt hated about his job, it was summers.  Summers where he woke up at 7 A.M. every morning for work, summers where he had to leave his family behind for the day, summers where he had to say goodbye to his husband – whose job as a kindergarten teacher gave him summers off, the bastard – and his daughter, or daughters, Kurt thinks, smiling at the thought of two month old Maddie.

So, yes, Kurt hates leaving his family during the summer.  He would love to stay home with them and Blaine, to see how they function when there’s no school and no work and they can just lounge around in peace and enjoy the sun while they have it.

But he does.  Every morning he goes to work, and every evening he comes home to a smiling Blaine and a laughing Zoey and a gurgling Maddie.

It’s a day in mid-June, one of the ones where Kurt wanted nothing more than to just shut off his alarm clock and curl back into Blaine’s side.  Once he left, Blaine was sending him pictures of funny things Maddie was doing, things Zoey was doing, things he was doing, and all of it just left Kurt feeling a little run down.

Kurt sighs as he unlocks the front door to their apartment complex.  He knows that he’s almost home, that soon he’ll be in Blaine’s arms with the comforting drone of the kids behind them, soon, _soon,_ just a few more minutes and everything will be fine again.

Once he’s outside the door, Kurt pauses.  There’s music playing – louder than they usually play music, given that they have a set of cranky neighbors across the hall from them – but he isn’t surprised that it sounds like it’s from _Beauty and the Beast._ Zoey’s been going through that face, so the princess music in itself isn’t what startles Kurt, it’s just the volume that it’s being played at.

Kurt unlocks the door and shuffles into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and setting down his bag before popping his head around the corner to see what’s going on in the living room. 

When he sees, Kurt quickly clamps a hand over his mouth to keep himself from cooing out loud and disturbing the precious scene in front of him.

 _Beauty and the Beast_ is on the TV, just as Kurt suspected, but unlike any other time they’ve watched the movie, Zoey is dressed in the yellow Belle gown that Kurt bought her for Halloween this year – which was _supposed_ to be a surprise, but he’ll have to talk to Blaine about that later, at a time when he isn’t about three seconds away from melting into a puddle – and Blaine’s wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button up dress shirt.  They’re spinning around the living room, Zoey’s dress flowing out as Blaine twirls her, and they’re laughing and grinning while Maddie lies on her stomach, her hands and legs spread out underneath her and her little feet wiggling around, and, _god,_ Blaine is such a great father sometimes that it literally leaves Kurt breathless.

“That’s it, Zoe!” Blaine yells over the music as he ducks down so that he can fit under her arm as she twirls him.  “You’re going to be the best dancer at a ball one day if you keep practicing like this!”

Zoey laughs as Blaine scoops her up by the waist and spins her around, her feet dangling off the ground as he clutches her to his chest and just keeps spinning.

“You’re going to fall and hurt yourself,” Kurt says after a good minute of them spinning, Blaine’s body getting closer and closer to the coffee table with each turn.

Blaine stops his spinning and turns his head towards Kurt, and Kurt smiles when he sees that shit eating grin of Blaine’s spread wide across his face.  He sets Zoey down and plants a small kiss on her hair before running over to Kurt and lifting _him_ up, spinning him around a few times before setting him back down on his feet.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Kurt grins wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissing him softly.  “Fun day?”

Blaine laughs and kisses him again, pulling away after a moment and walking over to the television to turn off the music so that they don’t have to yell in order to hear each other.

“Zoey wanted me to teach her to dance,” Blaine says.  “And I told her that you can’t truly learn to dance without a proper princess gown.”  Blaine looks up at him with a sheepish face, and Kurt really can’t be mad at him about the dress right now.

“It’s fine,” Kurt shrugs, looking over to where Zoey plopped herself on the ground next to Maddie, the dress making a big yellow puddle around her.  “With the way she’s growing, it probably won’t fit her by Halloween anyway.  We’ll find something else.”

Zoey looks up at that moment and sees Kurt, squealing and running over to him before clinging to his legs.

“Hi, princess!” Kurt says, sitting down on the ground as she scrambles into his lap.  “Did you have a good day with Daddy?”

Zoey nods and starts to tell a long story about how Daddy let her wear the special princess dress, and how he was going to try and dance with her in his shorts and t-shirt, but that was _obviously_ not allowed.

“I’m surprised she managed to get you into that outfit in this weather,” Kurt says, turning to Blaine and quirking an eyebrow.  “I can hardly get you into a decent shirt when it’s hot outside.”

Blaine shrugs.  “We have air-conditioning, and it was only for a little while.  It’s not like I was leaving the house.”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head, kissing Zoey on the head once before gently easing her off of his lap and waking to where Maddie has rolled herself onto her back, her feet wiggling in the air while she gurgles.

“I think she wanted in on the action,” Kurt says, laughing as she babbles even louder once he’s next to Blaine again.

“Babies can’t dance!” Zoey says, huffing in the typical way she does when Kurt obviously says something silly. 

“Of course they can’t,” Kurt says, smiling and looking over at Blaine who’s watching him with a fond smile.  Kurt reaches over and squeezes his hand, knowing that all the love he has for Blaine and his family is showing brightly on his face.  And when Blaine’s smile grows even bigger as Maddie gurgles again and Zoey wedges herself in-between her two daddies, Kurt thinks that maybe having to leave them every morning isn’t so bad.  Just as long as he gets to come back to them at the end of the day, just like this.


End file.
